all in for life
by keskay
Summary: dogs mate for life so when will kagome get her dog
1. Chapter 1

**ALL IN FOR LIFE**

**Author's notes : I'm new at this and I'm sorry if this chapter is not to your liking but hold on. I know that(trying) to please you so please bare the wait. Keskay out hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha no matter how much I want to. I own Keskay flame thou.**

_**CHAPTHER 1 - IT'S JUST THE BEGINNING**_

In the feudal era Kagome and Sango inside or the hot springs. The animals are moving around with there hustle and bustle life style. Shippo, Miruko, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru sitting at the camp waiting for the girls to come back.

" So peaceful ," kagome said while in the hot springs.

" you said it ," sango said with a cheery voice.

" Kagome even though Narku's are enemy in all isn't he hot ?"

" yeah he is." Kagome said with a squally voice .

" Who is lady ?" Narku on a deep huskily tone.

" Narku," both girls said in a scared tone.

" lady's, lady's I have not come here to hurt you I came her to join you."

"What us ? Why we're your enemy ?"

" True as it may be I still can't resist the ladies ."He chuckled a little bit before taking off his kimono.

" wow!" both girls said while blushing red like a tomato.

" like what you see just speak up?" Kagome perky boobs were above the water. Narku blushed then got in.

"Kagome come here." his smirk turned into a grin and a big one at that .

" Why you might try to take me from them and use me like some sex slave or a shard detector or something even worse."

" I promise you Kagome I will not do anything that can harm you."

"Sango should I swim over to him ." Kagome said in a whisper that only her and sango can hear.

"Kagome just do it he might kill us if you don't ." Sango said with a frown on her soft skin.

**Author's note : My friends wanted to read it because I wrote it down but I told them to read it on fanfiction. Sorry I left you with a hookie I wanted to teach my friends a lesson so please wait . Keskay out ; p . **


	2. Chapter 2

All in for life chapter 2

A.N. because I lost the file on chapter 2 I will sum it up. Sesshomaru comes and makes a deal with narku and kagome is freed from her sexual tenstion coming from narku.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I been writing my own anime now for six months now and I'm getting pretty good at it. I think all that practice is really good for a person. Keskay out hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own keskay flame.**

_**CHAPTER 3- WHAT THE HELL DOSE THAT MEAN **_

"what the hell why?" kagome said with shock in her voice and her expression. "because he stole my little miko's virginity." he had a smug look on his face. "your miko who said I was yours?" she all but yelled out.

Sesshomaru herd and saw everything he needed. When the girls got in to what happened now. Sesshomaru and his beast argued about if they really loved her. " Sesshomaru you know you love her." his beast said while smiling like there was no tomorrow. " no the hell I don't she was just a simple rut that's all." "then why do you have an anger look and is walking into the clearing." "you son of a bitch. STOP." "NO !" he said while laughing at Sesshomaru. " Kagome get off of that nasty hanyou!" he said with his blood red eyes trained on the people in the blue sparkling water that reflects the full moon as the demon birds fly over head there black feathers going everywhere on fly on the reflection of the moon about three inches from the hanyou and the miko about a foot away from the slayer who was half way drunk from the demon Saki she stole from the stupid inu hanyou while he wasn't looking.(A/N: she was trying to forget all that was happening right then and there right in front of her). He growled out the words in a mincing tone. " Sess…Sesshomaru wha…what are you doing here?" she said while looking down realizing that she was still on narku's lap. " KAGOME GET OFF OF HIS LAP NOW AND PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON AND COME TO ME NOW!" he growled.

"kagome please if you may get off because lord fluffy is gonna have a fit. See you later my little princess." with that narku vanished.

" was it only me cause I think narkuu was high." sango was so drunk off of the sake her clear speech is now slurred she was still drinking the Saki after that moment. Sesshomaru walked over to the spring right in front of kagome.

**Author's note: sorry this keskay likes leaving you waiting for at least a day of two just playing I still owe you another chapter so here we go advance please. Keskay out.**

ALL IN FOR LIFE


	4. Chapter 4

**All in for life **

**Chapter 4 : craking on sesshomaru**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and that's all. **

**She quickly put on her clothes and walked to sesshomaru. "what are you doing! Whyd you stopped us?" she looked at him giving him a drunken frown. **

" **Im saving your ass miko." he replied cooly like he always does.**

"**umhm yea right lord fluffy." she shook her head falling back and laughing.**

"**common sense has eluded you hasn't it miko." he looked at her shaking his head laughing his ass off in his mind.**

"**lordi lordi lordi herrreeesss mr. ice dick for you!" sango had to put into her input making both the woman laugh their asses off.**

**Sesshomaru cocked his head at sango's statement. "ice dick what the hell."**

" **you shoved ice sooo far up your ass it just comes out of your dick." kagome added the rude language was making sesshomaru's head spin.**

"**ohh oh you forgot that he got an ice box where his heart use to be and his tail smells like demon sweating monkey ass." sango quickly added.**

**Sesshomaru wanted to kick both of their asses then and there but he knew they were drunk and didn't want the defile the name of the taisho family.**

" **I bet the reason why his ice dick cant unfreeze is because he never gotten laid and he beats his meat like it owes him money." kagome said looking straight at him. **

**(A.N- ok ok craking means telling jokes on someone else's expense so if you didn't get that now by what their saying then I have nothing to say but shame on you ^.^ jk jk bout the shame on you)**

"**oh his dick is soo small a hand job with him will be like rubbing our pinkies together." sango said.**

" **oh his dick is so skinny it will break when you touch it." kagome said.**

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP WENCHES!" sesshomaru finally snapped. "YOU BITCHES BETTER LEARN YOUR PLACE!"**

"**LEARN OUR PLACE BITCH PLEASE YOU BETTER GO SUCK HITEN'S DICK IF YOU THINK YOUR GONNA CONTROL US!" kagome shouted at him getting up in his face ready to fight.**

**He looked at the fiery miko. The first person to ever stand up to him other than is own parents. **

"**I know I can control you but I wont" he said giving up because she's drunk and t wouldn't be a real fight if she was ((drunk)).**

" **wait what. Oooo we have a pussy. You heard that sango? He wont fight a girl and he thinks he can control us." she looked at him then to sango **

"**damn right I heard that and guess what he's a dickweed." she replied.**

"**ugh fuck it." he said looking at the two before picking them both up and taking them to his castle.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ALL IN FOR LIFE**

**CHAPTER 5 : ok sooo im here now what do you want**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and that's all. -_- I wish I did.**

**Sango and kagome were in the same room sleeping before rudely interrupted by jaken and his loud screaming**

"**ughhhh what the hell." kagome said holding her now hurting head.**

"**kagome where are we." sango said looking at her even she had her own headache.**

"**I don't know sango but I think we're in sesshomaru's home?"**

"**no wonder ren must be chasing that toad he keeps around."**

" **I can hear her giggling so yea."**

**Ren busted into the room smiling and jumping on kagome.**

"**kagome kagome hehehe."**

"**hello ren" she let out a muffled 'umph' as she fell back holding the child.**

"**hello miss sango hello kagome." she grinned and giggled.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk in his study. He pinced the bridge of his nose, sighing softly, listening to Jaken. After yelling at Rin for distrubing Sango and Kagome, but of course she didn't listen nor care. She stayed in the room with them, telling them how Sesshomaru brought them to his home. Jaken had entered the study, and started telling him that he had a lot of papper work to finish, and that he REALLY needed to catch up. Then he went on to praise his Lord, like normal.

Kagome smiled at the child, despite the terrible headache she had. Sango went back to sleep, telling Rin her head hurt and that she was sorry. Kagome started to play with the little girl, teaching her mama mama can't you see.

"Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru won't tell me where babies come from. Will you tell me?" Rin asked innocently.

"Well..." Kagome was a little hesitant in her explantion. "Babies come from when a married couple wish on a star and over night a stork comes and delivers a baby in their home." She given her what her mother told her. She seen Rin smile brightly at her.

"Thank you, Kagome." She hugged the miko's waist tightly for a human child. Kagome wanted to throw up. She was turning green, holding her head up to keep it down. She tapped Rin getting her off. She ran to the window throwing up outside. Rin giggled laughing .

"Lady Kagome are you okay?" She rubbed the miko's back, as high as she could. She ran away calling Lord Sesshomaru in.

He walked in and smirked. "Hang over Kagome?" His deep and smooth voice called out to the female still throwing up. He thought about how much it served her right for drinking under age.

He gave her a cup of water to choke back the nasty throw up. He hated the scent of it, and it wasn't helping the fact that she had more coming.


End file.
